Complicated lives
by fanfictionfanatic15
Summary: Set in season 4 right before prom. Brathan and Brachel friendship Leyton eventually Brucas and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set before prom. Everything Happened the same but the sex tape and the calculus test and there was no Chase.

* * *

Brooke and the rest of student council was putting up posters for prom 

"Hey" Nathan came up behind Brooke seeing the sad look on her face

"Hey" she replied sounding upset

"Are you ok" Nathan asked

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be just because I have no boyfriend, and nobody has asked me to the most important dance in my life yep I'm great wonderful actually. Why do you ask?"

" Just wondering. Things will get better Brooke, I know you your the girl who always looks on the bright side whose always happy and can turn the most crappiest of situations into one of the best . Your a great girl with an incredible personality" Just then Brooke saw Peyton open her locker, it was all decorated, Lucas was asking Peyton to Prom. Nathan looked over at what Brooke was looking at.

"Brooke don't worry about them" Brooke got teary eyed and ran to the girls bathroom with Nathan following. Lucas and Peyton didn't even notice.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on one of the sinks with her head in her hands letting a few tears fall while Nathan was standing in front of the door. 

"Nathan what are you doing here it's the girls bathroom, your not suppose to be in here."

"Your my friend Brooke I'm suppose to be here for you when your having a problem which obviously your are. So what's going on I thought you were over Lucas, you were dating around, you were happy for them what happened?" Brooke looked at Nathan.

" I don't know I thought I was happy, but I guess I just realized it's over you know what I mean like were going our separate ways now. Not to sound like a jealous ex or anything but I was suppose to be the one he was asking to prom not Peyton. We were going to be prom king and queen, and we were going to spend the whole summer at the beach because I wasn't going to take the internship I was going to stay here with him because he was more important, then when we went off to college we would constantly keep in touch maybe he would move in with me then I don't know someday I would become your sister in law god I can't believe how stupid I was I mean seriously who marries their high school boyfriend or girlfriend? Like that ever works out." Nathan looks hurt and Brooke just realizes what she said. "Oh, right sorry except for you and Haley, you guys are a perfect match definitely meant to be"

"Thanks Brooke, Do you still have feelings for him? " Brooke looks down.

" Nathan. Lucas has a girlfriend you may know her she's your ex girlfriend" Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Stop avoiding the question Brooke. I didn't ask you whether or not he had a girlfriend I asked you if you still have feelings for him, do you ever think about him, miss him, wish you two were still together." Brooke looked Nathan straight in the eye.

"Everyday"

"Do you still love him?"

"I can't, I shouldn't but I do. But hey they always say you let go the ones you love right" Brooke smiled and got off the sink.

"Brooke"

" No it's ok I want him to be happy"

"Even if it's at the cost of your own happiness"

"He deserves this, you know to finally be with Peyton they never really got their chance. I'm not blind I see how they look at each other, I was just selfish and kept him away from her even though I knew they belonged to each other so I let him go."

"Wow that's very generous and caring of you the Brooke Davis only certain people are lucky enough to know." She smiled

"Thanks Nate, So we should do these heart to hearts more often. You know you've really changed. You use to be the guy with his head up his ass now (mimicking Nathan) your generous and caring the Nathan Scott only certain people are luck enough to know."

"Hey that was from the heart"

" Ok Mr. Sensitive but that was the cheesiest line I've ever heard"

"Fine your right"

"Thank you"

"Ok so now that were done making fun of Nathan were going to get out of the girls bathroom before I get suspended and accused of being some kind of perv."

"Yeah well aren't you?"

"Come here Davis" Nathan picked Brooke up over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

"Nathan put me down!" Brooke was kicking and screaming.

"Not until you apologize"

"Fine sorry I hurt you're oh so sensitive feelings" Brooke said rolling her eyes

"Not much of an apology but I'll take it."

"I'll see you later Scott"

"See ya Davis"

They went their separate ways not knowing Luke was watching the entire time wishing that he was in Nathan's place, even though they were broken up he still wanted to be apart of her life.

* * *

Nathan and Haley's home 

"Hey Haley" Nathan said as he walked into the house

"Hey, what took you so long, your late."

"Yeah sorry about that. I was talking to Brooke"

"How is she, she says she's good but I'm kind of worried"

"Yeah she's pretty good at hiding how she feels."

"So I take it she's not doing to good"

"No she has no date for prom and she's still not over Lucas."

"Well I don't know how to help with Lucas, but can't you get her a date for prom?''

"Everyone I know has dates already, I mean theres only a week till prom"

* * *

Rachel and Brooke were shopping for prom dresses 

"So you think we should've told Haley we were shopping" Rachel asked

"No she has her dress picked out already" Brooke replied

"Oh, so who are you going with to prom?" Brooke started crying

"I don't have anyone I was suppose to go with Lucas but well you know what happened and no one has asked me, whats wrong with me?" Rachel looked puzzeled as Brooke was crying.

"Ok lets take a deep breath and calm down cuz your kind of scaring me with the crying. Has no one really asked you to prom?''

"Well no one worth saying yes to none of them are ..."

"Lucas" Brooke nodded "So what's going on with that"

"nothing he hasn't talk to me since we broke up and now he's with Peyton"

"Since when has that stopped Brooke Davis." Brooke looked at Rachel and gave a dissaproving look.

"Would you look at this dress it's completely fabulous"

"Way to avoid the subject, but yeah the dress is totally cute"

"Thanks, now lets try these on"

* * *

Dressing Room 

"Oh my god what size is this dress i can't fit in it" Brooke said trying to squeeze into it.

"It's your size 6 right"

"Why doesn't it fit then?"

"I don't know you ate a lot of cake after your brakeup with Lucas"

"Are you saying I'm getting fat"

"I really don't have to now do I you've gone up dress sizes"

"Do you think thats why Luke broke up with me?" Brooke started to cry

"No Brooke, are you serious, whats up with the crying are you ok?"

"Yeah I've just been very emotional lately with high school ending and no date for prom I'll be fine."

"Ok, so I have an idea for your date."

"Who"

"Jake"

"What no I couldn't do that I don't even know where he is. That would destroy Peyton I refuse to do what she did to me. I'm a better person."

"She wont care if she loves Luke so much"

"Rachel"

"Alright fine insteed of making Peyton jelous lets make Lucas jealous."

"We can't he's in love with Peyton he wouldn't care just forget it I don't need him I've got my friends and one day I'll find a guy but for prom I'll just go with Tim."

"Tim? Tim Smith?"

"Yeah he's always had a thing for me."

"Ok why are you so desperate you could have almost any guy in the school"

"I don't know, I have to go with someone how would it look if I went by myself I'm the captain of our cheeleading squad, party girl Davis known for always having a guy, before you got here I was known as the school slut how would it look if I went solo."

"I'm not saying go by yourself just don't go with Tim, come on let me set you up"

"fine, so who are you going with?''

"His name is Alex he's new and he's on the football team, I figured I had enough basketball hotties plus most of them are taken and I guess it's frowned upon to steal them away from their girlfriends or wives even though I so could so I decide to try out a new sport. "

" uh huh and how is the new sport"

"tiring"

"Rachel I so didn't need to hear that"

"What you asked"

Rachel and Brooke soon found their dresses and left

* * *

Next morning Brook and Rachel's house

"Brooke wake up school starts in like 20 minutes and I found you a prom date how much do you love me?" Brooke rolled over and looked sick

"Not to much because you didn't wake me up an hour ago and your making me sick"

"What?'' Brooke ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today" Rachel asked

"no I'll be fine. So you found me a date?"

"Yes, he's Alex's friend Josh also a footbal player"

"Well what's wrong with him?"

"What do you mean"

"There's got to be something wrong with him if he doesn't have a date 6 days before prom"

"Nothing I promise he's totally hot he's just new"

"If you say so come on were going to be late"

* * *

1st period English Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Bevin and Skillz are in the class

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey tutor girl"

"So have you found a date?"

"Yes thanks to Rachel over here."

"Miss Davis come to the front of the class and share what you were talking about" the teacher said interupting haley and Brookes conversation, Haley mouthed im sorry as Brooke walked to the front of the room.

"Well you see I was just talking about prom and my date for prom" Brooke felt dizzy and held onto the desk for support.

"Well who is it'' Lucas looked interested.

"His name is" Brooke felt more dizzy and shook her head and closed her eyes"

"What you can't remember his name miss. Davis"

"No it's just I feel..." Brooke didn't get to finish what she was saying she fainted and collapsed to the floor.

"Brooke" Rachel called out as she ran to the floor beside her. Nathan and Haley ran to her side. Lucas was in shock and had a scared expression on his face.

"Sombody get the nurse" yelled Lucas

"Oh my god she hit her head'' Nathan said

* * *

Nurses office

"Why did she pass out" Rachel asked the nurse

"We don't know yet"

"Rachel" Brooke said as she awoke.

"Hey"

"What happened?'' Brooke asked

"You passed out and hit your head do you know why"

"I guess it was because I didn't eat breakfest this morning"

"Ok well I'm going to send you home just to make sure" the nurse said

"I'll go home with you"

"Thanks Rachel"

* * *

Rachel and Brookes house

Brooke was throwing up again

"Brooke maybe we should go to the doctors?"

"No I don't want to go"

"To bad I'm not giving you a choice, now lets go."

* * *

School

"Has anyone heard about Brooke" Peyton asked

"Rachel just called me and said they left school" Haley said

"What do you think happened" Lucas asked

"Rachel just said she didn't eat breakfest" Haley said

"I don't know I think it's more than that." Nathan said

"What do you mean" Peyton asked

"Just forget I said anything I'll be right back"

Nathan went behing the building and called Brooke but she didn't answer so he left a message

"Hey Brooke I'm really worried about you call me when you get this I've known you a long time and I know when theres something going on with you just please tell me what it is so I could help you."

* * *

Hospital Rachel and Brooke were sitting on the hospital bed when the doctor gave them the news

"Miss. Davis your pregnant." Rachel and Brookes eyes widdened

"No I can't be I was always careful theres no way you must of made a mistake."

"No mistake these things can happen there are other options if you cant keep the baby I'll get you some information and be right back.'' Brooke and Rachel were left alone

"What am I going to do" Brooke asked Rachel

"I don't know but I'll be here for you what ever you want I'll support you completely. We have a big enough house for us and the baby to fit we will be fine if you want to keep it."

"I don't know I can't believe this is happening." The doctor came back

"Ok we will set up another appointment how does tommarow sound at 4."

"Yeah thats good"

* * *

In the car on the way home

"Can you come with me Rach''

"Yeah of course"

"Thanks"

"So is it his"

"Yeah hes the last guy I've been with

"Are you going to tell him?''

"I don't know, I don't want to ruin his life"

"Yeah his life is going to change but how do you know it wont change for the better this could be a good thing"

"come on Rachel who are you kidding the baby will keep him from living his dreams"

"Alright so whats your plan"

"After graduation I'm leaving going to New York to start my fashion line at Victorias secret and have the baby and I was hoping you would come with me?"

"Of course I'll go with you if your sure this is what you want."

"Yeah"

"Ok"

They pulled up to the house and Brooke went straight to bed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks everyone for the reviews this is my first story I was kind of nervous what you guys would think. And Naley is still Pregnant the same as she was in the prom episode.

* * *

The next morning Brooke had morning sickness but went to school anyways.

"Hey" Brooke said walking up to her group of friends

"Hey Haley"

"So how are you, you fainting kind of scared everyone"

"Oh yeah it was nothing no need to worry."

"You sure Brooke you hit your head pretty hard" Peyton asked

"Peyton I said I was fine Brooke said defensively

" So why did you faint" Nathan asked

"Oh I was just hungry no big deal"

"Well are you sure I mean did you go to the doctor to make sure."

"I didn't realized you cared Luke"

"Brooke you know I care about you"

"Uh huh well thanks for the concern but like I said I'm fine."

"Hey Brooke" Rachel yelled as she came walking over with a guy behind her.

"This is Josh your prom date" Rachel said. Lucas was staring at Josh and looked mad

"Hi Josh" Brooke said and smiled seductively

"Hey so I heard what happened yesterday do you want to talk about it."Josh looked concerned. Lucas was staring daggers into Josh's eyes

"How about if I tell you, you walk me to class"

"What are you standing here for let's go" Brooke and Josh headed for class

"So is this guy a good guy?" Nathan asked concerned

"Yeah he's friends with my boyfriend Alex"

"Ok I trust you, but if he hurts her..."

"Yeah Yeah I know we all know you'll hunt him down and kill him. Come on Nate Brooke's my friend I wouldn't set her up with a guy who would end up hurting her"

"Ok"

"That's it, your just going to trust that this guy doesn't hurt Brooke"

"Yeah Luke I'm not her father it's not like I can forbid her to date him and even if I could why should I he seems like a nice guy, Me and Haley got to get to class see ya"

"Ok Luke since when did you turn into Brooke's Big brother and protector?"

"I'm just worried about her; she's my friend."

"Why you haven't talked to her since you guys broke up that hardly qualifies as friends"

"Doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"I told you I know him he's friends with my boyfriend Alex, Alex is a good guy and he wouldn't hang out with Josh unless he was a good guy too."

"You know what Rachel that means nothing for all you know this Alex could be a bad guy you don't know god knows that you've never really attracted any prince charmings." Rachel was mad now and started to walk away when Lucas grabbed her hand

"Wait Rachel I'm sorry just tell me does this guy do drugs? Have a criminal record?"

"God Lucas what do you want to hear that this guy deals drugs and slips every girl he can find a date rape drug, because that's not him. Look I don't know why your desperately trying to find something wrong about this guy, but maybe you should just be happy for her because she seems happy I mean not only is this guy a good guy but he's a great guy."

"I just don't want her to be hurt"

"And she wont be because this guy, he knows how to treat women with respect and he's not a cheater he doesn't cheat on his girlfriends with their best friends."Lucas looked down ashamed. "Which is more than I could say for her last boyfriend that guy was the bad guy he hurt her so badly that he doesn't even know how much damage he did." With that Rachel walked away.

* * *

Lunch. Everything was going well with Brooke and Josh then the topic of ex's came up.

"So why did you and you last boyfriend break up?'' Brooke looked down at her food and moved it around with were fork.

"It's ok you don't have to answer I just don't want there to be secrets."Josh said

"No um I don't really know I mean I know why we broke up I just don't know how we got there, you know what I mean." Brooke said nervously as she saw in the corner of her eye Lucas looking at her.

"Like everything was going great, and then things start to turn bad, and you think your working through things, but then one day you realize it's over, and things weren't as good as you thought they were.'' Josh said speaking from his heart.

"Actually yeah, are you a stalker or are you speaking from previous experience."

''Unfortunately previous experience."

"What happened?''

"My girlfriend Amanda she moved to Maine and I lived in Illinois at the time so we were doing the whole long distance thing I thought things were going well but I wanted to surprise her so I went to visit her one weekend and I saw her with another guy.''

"I'm sorry Josh that must have been hard" Brooke touched Josh's arm and that was enough watching for Lucas he got up and left the cafeteria.

"Yeah I was I was really in love with her, so what happened to you"

"It's easier to ask what hasn't happened to me."

"Your life is that complicated huh?''

"You have no idea"

"Ok so Just tell me what that first defining moment was, the one that changed your relationship for the worst." Brooke was thinking it over.

"I guess it would have to be the school shooting when my boyfriend Lucas' uncle died. I wanted to help him get through it but all he wanted was Peyton my best friend at the time. So I broke up with him because he could only open up to her so I just said go be with her, they always had a thing for each other and probably always will so I just said go, you never got your shot and he went.''

"Do you still love him?"

"Do you still love her?''

"Your not going to answer my question are you?''

"Are you going to answer mine?''

"Fair enough."

"I got to go excuse me" Brooke ran to the bathroom and threw up.

The rest of the day went well Josh and Brooke got along great. Brooke felt like maybe there could be another guy out there besides Lucas and maybe she could love him. Lucas felt like he was being replaced and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about it.

* * *

Doctors office

''Hello Brooke, Rachel"

"Hi"

"How are you feeling today" the doctor asked.

"Ok I guess" Rachel responded.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I was asking Brooke"

"Oh right I knew that."

"I'm good"

"Great. Were going to here the baby's heart today and were going to discuss what to expect when your pregnant things you can and can't do and those sorts of things."

Once Brooke and Rachel heard the heart beat they fell in love with the baby and started getting excited.

* * *

Car ride home

"Brookie I can't believe you going to have a baby we have to start decorating and buying clothes."

"Ok calm down Rach I'm just as happy as you are but I'm only 2 months pregnant."

"Come on can you admit that it's not fun to think about"

"No I'm so excited it's just what if I'm not a good mom."

"You will be a great mom and you'll have help from me face it Davis there's nothing we can't do together, were Rachel and Brooke the 2 most bad ass bitch's in tree hill."

"But how are you sure we'll know what to do I mean are parents did everything wrong."

"That's exactly why I know will be great we know how out parents screwed up so we will do everything opposite.''

"Thanks"

"So what about Lucas you're just never going to let him know, what about Haley or Nathan"

"I don't know everything's just so messed up."

"Well it would be less messed up if you just came clean."

"NO it would be more messed up everyone would want to help me. Then Lucas would be Lucas and be really nice and then I might fall in love with him again."

"SO keeping the baby a secret is because your afraid Luke will be a good father and want to be there."

"Yes what no I just he doesn't have to know at least not now I'll tell him sometime in the future but not now.''

"How far into the future are you going to wait to tell him"

"I don't know 8 maybe 9 years."

"And what are you going to do when Luke or Nathan and Haley come to visit us in New York and see baby stuff or hell maybe even a baby then what are you going to say 'oh where'd that come from'."

"No we will just say were babysitting"

"How about when the baby calls you mommy"

"We will tell it not to or you can just take it out of the house."

"Alright what about when your pregnant lets say 7 or 8 months then what ya just going to do, switch bellies with me.

"No will just say were busy"

"You just don't get it do you, your going to get caught, it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when."

"I know I just can't tell him now"

"Then when Brooke"

"After the baby is born"

"He's never going to forgive you for not letting him see the baby born or letting him see it grow inside of you"

"Rachel I wasn't even going to tell him. Telling him after the birth is the best I can do."

"Why"

"Because if I tell him now then he's going to insist on helping out and I don't want him I don't need him here for me, and I don't want him in the delivery room because I'm going to need someone there with me and I don't need him plus I want the baby to be born when the environment around him is love not hate. So I need someone there I love like you or Nathan even Haley."

"All right fine as long as you tell him" Rachel said giving up.

* * *

A few days past and now was prom and everyone was gathering at Rachel and Brooke's house to take pictures.

"So are we all ready to take pictures now that everyone's here?" Lucas asked.

"No we have to wait for Josh and Alex." Brooke said.

"Well they better hurry up we can't wait forever."

"Relax Lucas they'll be her. Nobody gets to dance right when they start anyways."

"Look there here" Rachel said. Brooke and Rachel ran out to greet Josh and Alex with a kiss, while everyone including Lucas watched from inside. Lucas could hardly watch and Peyton saw Lucas' jealousness.

"Hey your late'' Luke said coldly as Josh and Alex came walking in.

"Yeah sorry but there's a good reason for that Brooke Rachel everyone we got a limo for all of us to go to prom in."Everyone was ecstatic.

"I can't believe you did this Josh." Brooke said hugging Josh.

"Anything for my Brooke." Josh responded with his forehead touching hers. Luke walked away in disgust. Why was he feeling like this? Whenever he was in the same room with the happy couple he felt sick to his stomach.

"So should we take pictures now?" Haley asked

"Yeah let me go get Luke." Brooke said.

* * *

"You ok Luke." Brooke asked when she found him in the kitchen brooding.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just confused one minute you want to bite my head off and the next you want to know if I'm ok."

"I know I'm sorry I just I don't know I don't want to be mad at you anymore."

"So what you want to be friends again."

"I don't know if I could do that."

"Then what do you want from me."

"I just want us to be nice to each other then we can take it from there."

"I could do that"

"So what was that in there why did you walk away."

"Uh you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You don't know that come on Luke you can talk to me."

"All right fine I think I was jealous."

"Of what you have Peyton you love her."

"Yeah I know I just realized that he made you happier then I could ever make you." Luke said looking down."

"Hey" Brooke said pulling up his chin so his eyes were looking into her's "Don't underestimate yourself you made me more happy then I ever was. You were the first guy I ever cared about and loved I mean there were lots of guys before you trust me but you were the first one that made me truly happy and showed me what it felt like to actually love someone." Brooke smiled.

"Uh Brooke you know I"

"Brooke Lucas come on lets take these pictures the faster we take the pictures the faster we get to prom the faster we get to prom night so lets go." Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel's right let's go."

"Yeah right behind you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I had a lot of reviews on what the couples are now and they are Naley, Leyton, Josh and Brooke, Alex and Rachel. This chapter picks up when the group is at prom.

* * *

All the couples were dancing and everything was going smoothly, but as Lucas danced with Peyton he couldn't help think of what Brooke told him before they left. He knew it was wrong to be thinking about his ex girlfriend while he was dancing with his current girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. When Brooke told him how she felt about him he couldn't think of any reason why he chose Peyton over her. He loves both Peyton and Brooke he just has a hard time finding which one he is IN love with.

"So thanks for fixing up Brooke with Josh. I haven't seen her this happy since Lucas."

"It was no problem. He likes he too, a lot actually. If you don't mind me asking though do you think her and Lucas will ever get back together are they like one of those couples who will always be a couple, because it took a long time for Josh to actually want to date again after Amanda so I would hate it if Brooke was just using him to get back at Lucas."

"I don't think you have to worry, Lucas seems to have had made up his mind, and even if he changed it again I don't think Brooke would be as forgiving and just take him back like that because he hurt her bad this time." Alex nodded as if he was convinced.

"So is prom everything you thought it would be?"

"And more."

"I love you Hales."

"I love you to."

"So who do you think Prom Queen and King will be"

"You and me."

"No it can't be we weren't on the ballot."

"I know but you'll always be my queen."

"Awww skills, but for real who do you think will be king and queen."

"I don't know who's on the ballot I didn't vote."

"You didn't vote are you crazy."

"I guess so, so who are the candidates."

"Well for queen there's Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Teresa, Peyton, and Trisha. And for boys there are Lucas, Nathan, Greg, Alex, Tim and Mouth."

"Tim?"

"Yeah we think he nominated himself."

"Hey Luke"

"Yeah"

"Will either of us ever be enough?"

"What are talking about Peyt?"

"Well it's like whenever I'm with you your always thinking about her and whenever you're with her your always thinking about me."

"Is this about Brooke" Peyton looked up and nodded. "There's nothing going on with Brooke and me."

"I know there isn't, but I think you wish there were."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at her when your talking to her or when she smiles at you or even glances your way, your whole face light's up. And I see the way you look at her when she's with Josh, your jealous Luke and I can't understand it and I don't know why but you are."

"Peyton I don't want anything to be going on with Brooke because I have you and your all I need."

"I wish it were that simple"

"Why can't it be?" Peyton stood there dancing with Luke while she tried to figure out how to make Luke understand what she was talking about.

"Because Luke it's like you and basketball. You played basketball and you loved it, it was such a big part of your life, but then you found out you had HCM so you quit. Well lets say you tried a new sport like golf because you wanted to play a sport but it had to be a sport where your heart rate wouldn't get to high. And the reason why you wanted to find another sport was because you wanted to find something that you loved just as much as basketball and that would replace it in your heart." Luke gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about Peyt?"

"Don't you see Brooke is basketball and I'm golf? Brooke was the first girl you loved and when you guys broke up and you started something new you started dating me and even though you grew to love me and I replaced Brooke. You can't deny the fact that she'll always have your heart and you'll always have her's."

"I'm not following. What does basketball and golf have to do with Brooke and you?"

"Nothing I'm trying to get you to understand the situation were in."

"Which is?"

"You love both of us you just don't know which one of us your IN love with."

"I do though it's you" Peyton smiled and looked over to Brooke and frowned. Lucas followed Peyton's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just sad"

"What?"

"You and Brooke." Lucas thought about what she said and decided not to ask her what she meant by that.

"I think we have an audience" Josh said. Brooke looked over to Peyton and Lucas and saw them staring at them.

"So what do you think that's about" Josh asked?

"I don't know."

"Well if I had to guess I would say he's still in love with you."

"No he was never in love with me he loved me but he was never in love with me you know. He's in love with Peyton.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah he made a choice and he chose Peyton."

"Well he definitely made the wrong choice because you're everything I could want in a girl and he's and idiot for not seeing that.'' she smiled

"Thanks Josh" For the rest of the dance she stared at Lucas and thought about what Josh said to her, was Luke still in love with her? She didn't understand how Josh could see it and she couldn't.

* * *

"All right Tree Hill high it's time to announce this years 2007 prom Queen and King." Everyone was quiet.

"The 2007 prom Queen is... Brooke Davis." All her friends and classmates were staring at her, and she was in so much shock that she just stood there with the spotlight on her until Rachel walked up to her and said "come on Davis this is not the time for stage fright get your fat ass up there." Brooke got over the shock and walked up on stage and was crowned.

"And this years prom King is..." As Brooke stood there she was hoping and praying that Lucas wasn't king and it would be Nathan or Mouth, but she knew better she knew how the polls were doing and she didn't even have to hear his name being called out but there it was anyways "Lucas Scott" Her friends looked between the 2 waiting for some reaction but instead she just smiled and he gladly excepted the crown and hugged Brooke.

"Now the king and queen will have their first dance." Brooke looked uneasy at Luke and Nathan looked at Haley, while Peyton took off out of the gym.

"You don't have to do this; you have Peyton she looks upset maybe you should go after her."

"Naw she'll be fine I'll go after her in a little while right now I've got to do something else and that's dance with you that is if you'll give me the pleasure." Brooke smiled

"Of course I mean you are the king I'm the queen it's only natural we dance plus what will people think."

"Well what are we waiting for then" Luke led Brooke out to the dance floor and started to dance with her to Breathe by faith hill. Brooke and Lucas couldn't believe how much the song rang true in their life. It was describing how they both felt when they were around each other though neither of them would admit it. When they were dancing with each other both of them were smiling and their friends took notice. Lucas was smiling because this was the happiest he felt in a long time and he forgot that Brooke made him feel like this. Brooke was smiling, but she also had tears in her eyes not because she was happy she was prom queen but because she knew that this was the last time she would ever be in Luke's arms and feel as safe as she did at that moment. This was a bittersweet moment for Brooke because she knew that when the song ended Luke would be gone, he would go and find Peyton and with him would go part of her heart and that's exactly what he did.

Outside THH sitting on the bike racks is Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"Peyton look I'm sorry if I upset you in there it's just something we had to do."

"Can I ask you a question Luke?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you pick me instead of Brooke?" Peyton asked through her tears.

Lucas took Peyton's hands in his and said ''Because I'm in love with you Peyton." Peyton took Luke's hands away from hers.

"No Luke you don't, you don't it's just easier. I've tried to fight it and I've tried to deny it but there's really no use anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You love Brooke."

"No I don't."

"Stop Luke just stop I saw you two in there you were both more happy then I've seen you 2 in a long time."

"I picked you, I want to be with you''

"I don't think you know that for sure and until you do I think we should take a break from each other."

"What are you saying, you want to break up?"

"I just need us to take time apart from each other; you need to sort out your feelings."

Meanwhile inside THH Brooke goes over to her friends Haley and Rachel.

"SO..." Haley said

"So what." Brooke said

"Brooke come on details if you beat me out of prom queen I have to at least know it was worth it." Rachel said

"Yeah how were you feeling?"

"Fine" Haley and Rachel gave her a look that said 'stop with the BS' so Brooke continued "I felt like I was falling in love with him again, I felt safe like nothing could happen to me as long as I was in his arms and I felt sad because I knew he wasn't mine he was just going to go back to Peyton."

"I'm sorry Brookie" Rachel said

"Yeah me too" Haley said rubbing Brooke's arm

"Yeah well I knew what I was getting myself into and even if I could I wouldn't take it back for the world." Haley and Rachel smiled.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second." Josh interrupted.

"Yeah, what's up?''

''You love him?" Brooke looked down.

"Brooke please answer my question." Josh asked softly. Brooke found as much courage as she could and looked up at him.

"Yeah I do, but it really doesn't matter does it I mean he's in love with Peyton what am I suppose to do just live my life alone because I never got the guy I loved."

"Don't give up hope Brooke, I'm sure he'll come back to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I love him I don't know if I could ever be with him again because of all the hurt he caused me."

"That's what love is about taking chances, if I had a chance to be with Amanda again I would take it in a heartbeat."

"Why, I mean she cheated on you why would you just forgive her."

"Because I love her and if she came to me and told me she wanted me back then I would do everything in my power to keep us together and make it work this time."

"That takes a lot of strength to do, which I don't have."

"Sure you do Brooke."

"Thanks Josh, but hey I got to get to the after party at Bevin's if you want to come you should."

"Uh I don't know I'll think about it."

"Ok, so friends."

"Friends." Josh said and they shook on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bevin's Party

Lucas and Peyton decided that they weren't technically broken up but they weren't going out together and spending time with each other. Brooke convinced Josh to come to the party with Alex and they were talking in the kitchen were Rachel was fixing herself a drink. Lucas was talking to Haley and Nathan about the baby and college. Peyton was talking to different people around the room and Brooke was sitting on the couch deep in thoughts about her and Lucas. She loved Lucas and she loved her baby, but they could never be a family because of Peyton. She knew about the potential break up between Luke and Peyton but she wasn't going to make a move because she had to think of the baby. Whenever they were together and he always told her she was the one Peyton always came between them and broke them up. The same thing would happen if they got back together now. She had a baby to think about and she wasn't going to put her baby through the hurt Luke put her through everytime he chose Peyton over her. Just then Peyton came over and started to talk to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke"

"Peyton"

"You know Luke and me are on a break."

"Yeah Rachel mentioned it." Peyton nodded his head not really knowing how to respond.

"Brooke I want to be friends again."

"Well I'm not sure I could do that again I can't trust you. You went behind my back twice Peyton. Twice and without trust you really don't have a friendship, do you?" Both girls were upset and were making a scene and everyone was watching the catfight.

"I know I'm sorry can't we just start over." Brooke looked at Peyton with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"You know what I've been dying to know ever since my boyfriend and best friend hooked up." Peyton looked up at Brooke and shook her head.

"How could you do this to your best friend? I mean we've been friends almost all our lives, I took care of you when both your mom's died, your dad left, your boyfriends broke up with you I was there for you whenever you needed me. Always just a phone call away. So what I'm trying to ask you is how could you betray your best friend like that I trusted you so much Peyton."

"I know you trusted me and I admit made a lot of mistakes but I did them because I love him. And don't act like I wasn't there for you I was there when you parents didn't pay attention to you, I was there when you needed a place to stay and I was there for your break ups too."

"Yeah you were but not for the worst one, the one that you caused, sorry the two that you caused those were the one's I needed a best friend for but you weren't there because you were hooking up with my ex."

"I know it was stupid how I went about it but I loved him I love him."

"You know it's funny I've heard you say you loved someone so many times. You've said it about Nathan, Luke, Pete from fall out boy and who could forget Jake, but I, I've only said it about one guy and that was Luke, you took away the guy I loved, the one and only guy. You seem to find a new guy to love every 6 months but me I never felt like this about a guy and you knew that you knew how happy I was how much in love I was but you had to ruin it didn't you, you just had to take him away from me." Brooke felt Luke's eyes on her.

"I didn't take him away from you Brooke he ran away from you, could I help it if he ran into my arms." Brooke was so pissed she was about to slap Peyton but she knew it was bad for the baby and so did Rachel.

"Let me Brooke." Rachel said and she slapped Peyton as hard as she could. Luke stared at Brooke with eyes of sorrow.

"I can't be here; we need to go Rachel." Peyton just stood there with her hand on her check it bleeding because Rachel was wearing a ring. Before Brooke walked away to say her goodbyes she walked up to Peyton.

"For a girl who wants to be best friends again you have a funny way of showing it."

"Bevin I wish I could stay longer, sweetie but well I hope you understand the party was amazing."

"Thanks Brooke and in case I don't see you before you go off to that internship I wanted to tell you I'm going to miss you so much you were such a good friend and I'll miss all of us cheering together for the ravens."

"Aww Bevin your going to make me cry and your not going to get rid of me that easy you'll see me again." They hugged and Brooke was going to say goodbye to Haley and Nathan.

"Haley I'm going to go."

"Yeah I understand are you ok with everything Peyton said?"

"Yeah I'll be fine so are we still on for tomorrow at noon shopping meet me at my place."

"Yeah definitely see ya later Brooke.''

"See ya tutor girl."

"Bye Nathan Rachel and me are going to leave."

"Bye Brooke I want you to call me when you get home I know you had a lot to drink."

"Oh don't worry Natey it was just juice I had to give up alcohol." Brooke said before thinking.

"Ok what's going on your throwing up, passing out, not drinking, backing down to the fight with Peyton and you've been very emotional lately if I didn't know any better I would think you were pregnant." Brooke looked down. "You're pregnant who else knows."

"Just you and Rachel, and I would like to keep it that way so will you keep your voice down."

"Are you planning on keeping this a secret?"

"For now yes."

"You can't this is huge oh my God it's his isn't it?" Brooke had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him with he big brown eyes and nodded silently. Nathan hugged Brooke he felt so sorry for her and knew that she was probably really scared.

"I've got to go Nate, Rach let's go." Rachel followed and when they were almost at the door Nathan yelled out to Brooke.

"I want you to still call me when you get home, so I know your safe." Brooke laughed

"Over protective much Nate?''

"Brooke..."

"Yes dad I promise I'll call you ass soon as I open the door." Nathan nodded pleased. As she turned around she ran into someone. She looked up to see who it was and it was Lucas. 'Am I being punished for something' Brooke thought as she looked into his eyes.

"Sorry." Brooke said hoping that's all she had to say to Lucas she tried leaving.

"Brooke, what Peyton said."

"Yeah I know Luke."

"No it's not I'm sorry for what Peyton said she was drunk and upset, she thought I was still in love with you and she got all defensive." Luke said laughing it off.

"You're always making excuses for her aren't you?"

"No I mean."

"It's ok Luke I get it you 'love' her and you want to protect her from me and Rachel so your making excuses. I got to go don't worry Me and Rachel won't touch her, bye." Lucas thought about what Brooke said the way 'love' she said it as if she was kidding. Then he thought about the speach she gave Peyton about how he was the only guy she loved and he couldn't get her out of his head for the rest of the night. Peyton was the girl for him right?

* * *

Car ride home 

"Nathan knows"

"What? how?"

"Nathan may be a jock and he may not be the smartest guy but when he see's Brooke Davis at a party and she's not her usual slutty, drinking whore of a self he knows there's something wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you think anyone else knows?''

"No, nobody else cares to notice."

"Brooke don't say that your friends all love and care about you."

"I wish that were true."

"It is."

"Do you think he'll tell?''

"I don't know Brooke, but whatever happens I'll be here for you and that baby."

"Thanks Rachel I know we hated each other for a long time, but I'm glad we became best friends I don't know what I would do without you, I love you Rach." Rachel looked at Brooke and smiled

"I love you too Brookie." All of a sudden the two girls saw headlights. There was a car in their lane coming right at them. Brooke tried to get over, but it seemed like wherever she moved the car coming at her would move right with her.

"Who the hell is that, Oh My God it's..." That was the last thing Brooke said before her car smashed head on into another car. The car hit hardest on the driver's side, the side Brooke was on. The driver's side was completely smashed in.

* * *

Bevin's Party. Peyton and Luke are not talking because he's mad at her; Haley's talking to Lucas about the whole fight and Nathan sitting on the stairs starring at his phone. Haley see's Nathan looking upset so she walks over to Nathan leaving Lucas alone. 

"Nathan, what's wrong."

"I'm worried about Brooke."

"She'll be fine I know that whole catfight looked pretty bad but Brooke's tough. I'll talk to her were going shopping tomorrow don't worry I'm sure she'll be her normal cherry self by then."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"What is it then?" Haley asked confused.

"It only takes Brooke 5 minutes to get home from here, 10 top's with traffic, but come on Haley it's 1 in the morning there's no traffic and there's no way she can't be home by now."

"Yeah your right she probably is." Haley said not getting at what Nathan is trying to say.

"I told her to call me as soon as she got home and than was almost a half-hour ago there's got to be something wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Did you call her cell or house maybe she just forgot?"

"I called her nobody is at home and her phones out of service and it doesn't make sense it was working earlier I need to go look for them."

"Nathan wait."

"Please Haley just trust me I wouldn't leave if I didn't have this feeling."

"Ok go but call me if there's something wrong."

"Ok and don't tell anyone I don't want them to worry." Nathan kissed Haley's cheek and left. He was taking the way Brooke and Rachel would have taken to get home and after only about 3 or 4 minutes he saw it. Nathan pulled over to the side of the road and ran out of the car to one of the police officers."

"How, what, I," Nathan was out of breath and was crying he couldn't form a complete thought he wanted to know so much but he couldn't for words.

"Do you know the girls in the car?"

"Yes. It's, it's Brooke and Rachel, Brooke's pregnant, how are they, are they going to be ok, where are they."

"All right calm down sir, we can tell you all that if you tell us your relation to the girls." It was then Nathan saw Rachel being pulled out of the car and he lost it and ran over to her. She was bleeding all over her head, her arm, her leg. Nathan was crying when the officer came over.

"Son you're going to have to tell me your relation to the girls."

"There my family Rachel's my cousin and Brooke's my sister." Nathan decided he had to tell the police they were family if he wanted to get any information about them.

"Ok you can ride in the ambulance with her; we already took the other girl to the hospital."

"How are they?" Nathan asked on their way to the hospital.

"Uh we don't know yet you'll have to ask the doctors at the hospital."

"No tell me now how were they when you brought them in."

"We aren't really authorized to tell you that I'm sorry."

"No I don't care just tell me something please." Nathan was desperate

"I can't I'm sorry Mr. Davis." Rachel's heart monitor started going crazy and she stopped breathing twice before they finally arrived at the hospital. Only a 5 minute ride usually felt like an eternity. When they got to the hospital Nathan went up to the front desk to ask for information and all they said were both girl's were in surgery and they didn't know anything.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital a half-hour later Nathan remembered he had to call Haley so he went outside to dial. He didn't know what exactly to say, if Lucas found out about the accident he would visit her and find out about the baby and it wasn't his place to tell anyone about the baby.

"Hello." Haley answered

"Hi it's me."

"Oh hey so did you find Brooke and Rachel."

"I found them but they were, they weren't, it wasn't the way I wanted to find them."

"What do you mean they were ok right?"

"Actually no maybe you should sit down to hear this and promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Nathan you're scaring me are they all right."

"Hales promise me."

"I promise just tell me what going on.''

"There was a car accident."

"Oh my God." Haley started tearing up.

"Haley you need to be strong right now. I know this is hard, but you can't cry or act upset I don't want any of their friends to know."

"Ok, what happened?"

"They were hit head on by another car. There in bad shape Hales"

"How bad."

"You need to get down here."

"What about everyone else why can't they know, they need all the support they can get, they need their friends."

" Haley please will you just come down here we need to be there for them, we can discuss this at the hospital."

"Ok I'm on my way."

* * *

Nathan went back into the hospital and was trying to get some doctor to talk to him.

"Can you tell me about Brooke Davis or Rachel Gatina?" Nathan asked a nurse.

"There both still in surgery."

"That's all anyone has been telling me. I just want to know how there doing, what's wrong with them that's it." The nurse looked sorry for him.

"Look I'll go up there and check on the surgeries myself, while you go talk to the police over there."

"Thanks."

Nathan walked over to the officers and started to talk to them.

"Did you find out how the accident was caused?''

"It was a hit and run Mr. Davis.''

"What do you mean the driver in the other car just walked away, with no injuries?"

"It's very possible. The other vehicle was significantly larger than your sister's VW. The other driver could've easily walked away with no or very little injuries.

"Well can't you just run the plates to see who hit them?"

"We did and we found out the car was stolen and that suggests that somebody was trying to hit them and that's why there covering themselves up, with the stolen car."

"No, nobody would try and hurt them there's no way the driver was probably just drunk."

"It's a possibility, but it's not likely. When Miss. Davis saw the car coming she pulled off the road to try to get away from them and if the driver was drunk they wouldn't of purposely gone off the road to give the girls a good scare.''

"It doesn't make sense why would someone want to hurt them."

"That's what we need you for."

"I don't know anyone, I'll think about it but I see my wife and I need to talk to her." Nathan excused himself and hugged Haley, she was crying.

"Nathan. What's going on." A 7-month pregnant Haley asked.

"They don't think it was an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"They think someone purposely tried to kill Brooke and Rachel."

"But why, who would do that?"

"I don't know." Just then the nurse he was talking to came back.

"Mr. Davis." Haley looked at him confused at first, then understanding and playing along.

"Yes." Nathan answered.

"I checked on both girls and I'm going to be honest with you it doesn't look good and by that I mean there's not much of a chance for your cousin Rachel and much less of a chance for your sister and her baby." Haley looked shocked and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The doctor's aren't giving up just yet there going to do everything they can do but there's only so much, you know? Listen I'm not even suppose to be discussing this with you, but I want you to know what's going on, don't loose faith.

"Thanks." Nathan and Haley went and sat in the waiting room.

"She's pregnant and you didn't tell me, we have to call Lucas, it's his, why didn't you tell me?"

"Haley she didn't want anyone to know I couldn't tell you it wasn't my place to tell you and you shouldn't have found out."

"So you wouldn't have told me if I didn't just find out."

"No."

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

"I'm sorry Hales it's just she's one of my best friends and I care a lot about her."

"No I'm your wife." Haley looked at him angrily."And because you're incredibly trustworthy I married you." Nathan hugged Haley.

"I'm happy you understand."

"What about Lucas he's the baby's father."

"Brooke didn't want him to know until the baby was born.''

"He deserves to know."

"Yeah like how she deserved him cheating on her."

"Nathan that's different."

"I know it's just I don't want anyone else to know. We just tell them Brooke and Rachel went to New York to start a Victoria's secret fashion line."

"I just don't get why you don't want anyone to know that they were in an accident so they can come visit them in the hospital, What if they die are we going to be the only one's attending the funeral's."

"No Hales and don't say thing's like that they'll be fine, there not going to die. Plus whoever tried to kill them is still out there. Brooke wouldn't want pity from Lucas or Peyton or anyone else for that matter."

"All-right fine I'll go along with your plan, but the accident is going to be in the Newspaper and on the News."

"Nope I told them they were 17, minors they can't print their names."

"You're really serious about nobody finding out aren't you?''

"Completely I won't have Lucas coming around being there for her then hurting her again going back to Peyton."

"Even though he's my best friend, I admit he's hurt her too many times." Nathan and Haley sat in the waiting room with Haley's head on Nathan's shoulder.

* * *

5 hours later a doctor came out and greeted Nathan and a sleeping Haley. Nathan thought it was best not waking Haley because he didn't want to upset her and with the baby she needed rest.

"So we just finished the surgeries. We did everything we could, but both girls slipped into a coma. The car hit head on, hardest on the Brooke's side, then pushed it into a tree on Rachel's side. Both girl's have head injuries and broke plenty bones. They also suffered major internal bleeding."

"Oh my God, What are the chances they'll wake up?"

"Brooke's injuries were worse than Rachel's. Rachel has maybe a 5-10 percent chance at best and Brooke's chances are much lower."

"What about the baby."

"As of now it's still in there, but she'll miscarriage in the next 24 to 48 hours. It's just too much for the baby to take, and I need to warn you Mr. Davis when she miscarries she will most likely die."

"So what are you saying the baby is what is keeping her alive."

"Pretty much.''

"Can I see them?"

"Of course Rachel is in room 204 and Brooke in room 248."

"They're not in the same room?"

"No we couldn't find a double room."

"Then put them in a single, they need each other to get better. They'll get through this if they're together."

"Ok we will move them to 204."

"Thank you."

* * *

Nathan walked into Brooke and Rachel's room and started to talk to them. They had bruises and cuts all over them and it was hard for Nathan to look at them. He sat in a chair between them and held both their hands.

"Hey guy's I'm not really sure what I'm suppose to say to you. I feel like this all just a sick joke you guys are playing and you're just going to wake up and ask me how I fell for that, but now I'm starting to realize how real the situation actually is. You really need to wake up, Brooke for you're baby and Rachel for Brooke she's going to need help and you're her best friend. You both have so much going for you, you've got the fashion line and a modeling career and the best thing is you did it by yourself you didn't need your parent's help or anyone's. That's why when I look at either of you I see the strongest 2 people I know. Brooke you're going to be a great mom and if you need help with anything I'll be there and the same for you Rachel. I know you and Haley don't get along but I'm sure she would do anything to help you out. We love you both so much and little Davis-Scott here has got to be ok because I'm pretty excited about being an uncle. Listen I'm going to be here for you everyday because that's what you did for me when I had my accident on the race track I just need you to do me a favor and wake up.'' Just then Haley walked in hearing everything Nathan had just said.

"Hi." Haley said as she sat in a chair in front of Nathan.

"Hi'' Haley looked over at Rachel

"He's right." Nathan was confused and looked at Haley. "Nathan's right about me doing anything and everything I can, to help you Rachel. I know we've had our disagreements but you're my friend. And Brooke you're my best friend, you took me in as a roommate when no one wanted to even talk to me and that's why I'm going to keep the accident and this baby a secret because it's what you want.

Nathan and Haley stayed with Rachel and Brooke the whole night.

* * *

Haley and Nathan woke up at 7 after getting only a few hours of sleep.

"Haley we should tell everyone today."

"Are you sure I mean we can wait a few days?"

"No we need to tell them today."

"Ok so what do you want me to do?"

"Go home call everyone and tell them to meet us at the cafe for lunch at 12."

"Ok." Just then one of the monitors Brooke was hooked up to started to go crazy and Blood started to come through the sheets. Haley and Nathan started to cry because they knew this was the end for Brooke. Doctor's rushed in and started to work on Brooke and the baby. The heart monitor started to go flat and the doctor's were about to call time of death.

"Brooke! No don't do this please. I need you, we all need you." Nathan screamed

"We got the Brooke and the baby's heart beat back." A nurse said.

"Thank God." Haley said. The doctor's left and said they would be back in a few minutes to do an ultrasound.

"Hey Nate." Haley said as she touched his shoulder. "Maybe we should tell everyone the truth, Brooke's not doing to well. If we called their friend's maybe they would get a chance to settle arguments and say.."

"Don't say it Haley."

"What?"

"Goodbye hales you need to tell everyone about lunch."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"Call if anything changes."

* * *

The doctor came back in and Nathan was holding Brooke's hand. He hooked up the ultrasound machine and began doing his procedures.

"Well this baby is definitely a fighter it's still there." After a few minutes the doctor found the heart beat and it filled the room. "That's a healthy heartbeat."

"That's great news" Nathan smiled and starred at the ultrasound.

"It is for now but there are still things that could go wrong."

* * *

Nathan and Haley met Peyton, Lucas, Mouth, Bevin, Skills, Tim, Alex, Josh and a few other friends at the cafe. This was going to be hard for them they had to lie to all there friends about the where abouts of Brooke and Rachel and act happy knowing they were actually in a very sad a scary situation.

"So what's the big news you wanted to tell everyone." Karen asked Nathan and Haley.

"Well if you notice there are two people missing from this room?"

"Oh I know Brooke and Rachel." Bevin said raising her hand.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Well where are they?" Skills asked.

"There ok aren't they?" Josh asked. Lucas glared at him because that was supposed to be his concern not Josh's.

"Yeah they're great. They went to New York, Brooke gets to design her line for Victoria's secret and Rachel is modeling there that's why I left the party early yesterday. I needed to say goodbye and help her pack and things like that."

"Why didn't they say goodbye to us? They didn't say anything about leaving." Alex said.

"They didn't want a sad goodbye because it would be too painful. They just wanted a party where everyone was happy and together for one last time.''

"But Brooke promised me we would see each other again before she left." Bevin said.

"They didn't know when they were leaving until they got home last night and there was a message that said they needed to be there as fast as they could."

"Man that means Tree Hill just lost two of the hottest girls in this town." Tim said

"It doesn't make sense did they leave a number to get a hold of them at least." Mouth asked

"No there are their cells but their shutting their services down. They want to leave Tree Hill behind it was too much to handle for them and Brooke said it was just too painful and she couldn't deal with it. She needed a break; she felt like she was screwing everything up and the more she stayed here the more she hurt." Nathan directed this towards Peyton and Lucas.

"You know that's just like them. Run away to New York when life gets hard. Their rich enough they could just get a new life somewhere else when this one gets hard, but they don't even think about us."

''Hey, Hey I think what they did was for the best. They followed their dreams of being a designer and model." Nathan said.

"Funny you didn't feel the same way when Haley followed her dreams and went on a tour to be a singer." Lucas said.

"Luke come on it's completely different." Haley said.

"Is it, how?''

"For one thing I was given an ultimatum and I hate ultimatums and the secondly is why should they stay, there is nothing here for them, nobody loved them like Nathan loved me, that's why I came back. Who do Rachel and Brooke have to come back for?" Haley said.

"Their friends"

"Which one's are those, the one's that stabbed her in the back by sleeping with her boyfriend or the one's that haven't talked to her in months.'' Haley shot back.

"That's not fair Hales and you know it."

"Do I, I thought cheating on your girlfriend with her best friend wasn't fair but you learn something-new everyday right Peyton.'' Haley glared at Luke.

"Let's go Nathan." Haley and Nathan went back to the hospital and the rest of the group stayed at the cafe but Luke who went home and dialed Brooke's cell phone even though it was out of service. He thought they had something but he guessed he was wrong if she just left.


	6. Chapter 6

1 month later.

"Haley she's beautiful. What are we going to name her?" Nathan asked his wife as they sat on the hospital bed holding their newborn after 6 hours of labor.

"I like Lyndsey Lee Scott." Haley looked down at her daughter.

"I love it. Welcome to the world Lyndsey Lee. Should we bring everyone in?"

"Yeah then later when everyone's gone we can show Brooke and Rachel." Nathan smiled and left to get all their friends. Peyton, Lucas, Karen, Lily, Deb, Mouth, and Tim came in.

"Oh my gosh she's so cute." Peyton said.

"There's my grandbaby." Deb gushed over the newborn and took her into her arms.

"Hi Lyndsey I'm your grandma but promise me you wont ever call me that in public because I'm way to young to be a grandma." Deb said and everyone laughed and Deb passed Lindsey to Karen.

"Hi I'm Karen I'm not really blood related to you but I carried your 2nd cousin Lily for 9 months so that's got to mean something right?''

"Karen it doesn't matter if you're blood related or not you're her grandma Karen." Haley said

"So you're telling me I just became a grandmother and new mom within 2 weeks? That's got to be some kind of record."

"Give me that baby.'' Peyton said.

"She looks like Haley thank God."

"Hey I'll have you know I'm a very attractive man Peyton you should know you went out with me for years."

"Yeah I was trying to block that part of my life out."

''Ok hand her over, hi Lyndsey I'm your Uncle Lucas." Nathan and Haley both looked at Lucas then each other and were thinking the same thing. Lucas looked like he would be a good father just by the way he held Lyndsey. When they tell him about his own kid there's no doubt he's going to be there for it.

"Tim don't you want to hold her?'' Nathan asked.

"Uh No Haley wouldn't let me."

"Yes I would you're her Godfather you're going to have to hold her at some point."

"I'm her what?"

"He's her what?"

"We wanted Tim to be her Godfather because everyone else is either her aunt or uncle and we want as may people as possible to be connected to her, we want her to have a big support system and family." Haley said.

"What if I drop her?''

"You wont, just support her head." Tim took the baby and held her.

"I'm doing it."

"Hi Lindsey I'm Godfather Tim." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Just Tim is fine."

"I'm going to take good care of you. You're not dating until 30."

"Says the guy who tried to get in every girl's pants in Tree Hill by age 13."

"So who's the Godmother." Peyton asked.

''Brooke."

"Brooke? You're kidding right she's in New York. Did you even talk to her about this? Does she even know you had the baby?'' Peyton asked.

"Yes she knows and she would be happy to be the Godmother."

"Wait you talked to her?" Lucas asked.

"I thought you said you didn't have her phone number?" Mouth said.

"She called us and told us she was safe, and now we talk a few times a week."

"I can't believe you Haley why wouldn't you tell us you had contact with her."

"She didn't want anyone to know. I told you Rachel and her wanted to leave Tree Hill behind."

"But she had no problem talking to you and Nathan?" Lucas questioned.

"Fine you really want to know why were the only 2 people she talks to. Why were the only one's that know where they live and what they do. I'll tell you exactly what she told me. She said besides Rachel I was the only real friend she had and Nathan was the only guy she could truly count on. She said she loved us and we gave her hope that maybe someone out there would love her as much as Nathan loves me."

"I just want to talk to her, she didn't even tell me she was leaving."

"Lucas she doesn't want to talk to you or anyone else."

"Why don't you let her decide?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Haley said.

"Haley."

"She needs her rest guys maybe you should go home." Nathan stepped in and everyone left.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were in Brooke and Rachel's room with Lyndsey. Haley was telling them all about her and everything that's been going on. It didn't matter that they weren't talking back to her, she was just talking to them as if everything was fine and normal.

"Mr. Davis can I talk to you outside." A doctor came in.

"Yeah sure so what did you want to talk to me for?" Nathan asked once outside in the hall.

"Brooke's brain activity has gone down and were going to have to talk about taking her off life support. Now I know she's only been in acoma for a few months and there's no rush, but you have to understand after months on life support there isn't much of a chance that she will wake up."

"No there's a baby who's still alive and she has to stay on life support for it."

"Even if she does stay on life support the baby won't make it. It will be very undernourished because it's not getting enough vitamins it should be getting with a normal pregnancy."

"So give it the vitamins."

"Were doing that but it's not enough. You really need to think about this."

"No you said the baby was going to die within the first 2 days after the accident and it didn't. Everything is going to be fine this baby is a fighter."

"In the off chance that the baby survives, it's going to have a lot of problems and whose going to be they're to take care of it? The father isn't in the picture and if it went into foster care it would have a horrible life."

"I will take care of it." Nathan said desperately as the doctor pondered his request.

"All right we will see where this goes. We will keep giving her vitamins to help the baby, it will continue to grow inside her; she'll gain a few pounds, but not as much as a normal pregnancy. Then we will deliver the baby by C-section assuming that it makes it 9 months and it will go into the NICU.''

"And what will happen to Brooke once she gives birth?''

"I don't know, she may wake up, stay in acoma or she could die. Only God knows."

"Thank you for giving her a chance."

"Oh I'm not the one giving her a chance you are. You must have a lot of faith in her."

"I do, and I know both of them will pull through."

* * *

"Hey so what did they say?''

"Same thing they've been saying for months; they wont me to take them off life support."

"What did you say?"

"No.''

"Good answer." Lyndsey started to fuss and it wasn't to long until she started to cry. Rachel's monitor's started making a different noise ad she began to move.

"Shut that dam baby up!'' Haley, Nathan and a bunch of doctors swarmed Rachel. After they were done looking at her they left.

''Rachel Oh My God you woke up. This is amazing.'' Haley said.

"I never thought I'd see you so happy to see me."

"Yeah me either."

"So who's the little girl who woke me up."

"That's our daughter Lyndsey." Nathan said.

"Well Lyndsey thank you so much for waking me up with your crying and screaming. I've lost almost 2 months of hooking up with guys. Any longer I probably wouldn't have reached my yearly quota.''

"And what's that? Forget it I don't want to know. At least we know you're back to your old self." Haley said

Rachel looked to her left and saw Brooke and started to cry.

"How is she?" Referring to Brooke.

''Not good Rach."

"And the baby?"

"They don't know."

"This wasn't suppose to happen, we were going to go to New York raise the baby and everything was going to be o.k."

"We know Rachel."

"But then he found out and he didn't like our plan so he tried to destroy it he tried." Rachel started to cry hysterically.

''Who Rachel? Who found out?'' Nathan asked as Haley rubbed her back.

"I can't say, he might come back and hurt us again." Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel he can't hurt anyone again if we put him in jail."

''You don't understand it won't work.''

"Rachel...''

"Please just leave me alone with Brooke I want to talk to her.'' Nathan and Haley left the room. Rachel walked over to Brooke and sat beside her on the bed.

"Hey bitch, um so I'm not really good with this heart to heart but I miss you Brookie, and I want you to be o.k. You need to be o.k. For me I never had a friend like you before. Your my best friend and I'm sorry, maybe I should've been driving or maybe if we went to a doctor out of Tree Hill nobody would've found out, I should've never made you go to Bevin's party, you were tired I should've listened I just thought maybe you should go to one last high school party, but I swear if I knew this would happen I would've never gone. I just, I meant what I said in the car I love ya Brookie, your the closest thing I have to family and if I were to loose you I don't know who I would have left. I want you to know Brooke that this baby is going to be loved and it's going to be taken care of no matter what.'' For the rest of the night Rachel shared a bed with Brooke. Haley and Lyndsey shared Rachel's bed and Nathan sat on a chair and laid his head on the foot of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

7 months later. Brooke still hadn't woke up and was expected to have the baby any day. Nobody in Tree Hill knew about the accident. Every night since Rachel woke up she stayed with Brooke in the hospital. Nathan and Haley would stay a couple days out of the week, but it was hard to be there all the time because of Lyndsey, but they made a point to get together once a week and hang out. The three thought it was a good idea to video tape everything that was going on while Brooke was in acoma, so both Brooke and Lucas could see what was happening in the last 7 months. And if this happened to be the last 7 months that Brooke was alive then her baby could see what she looked like. It was 3 in the morning when Rachel awoke to a group of doctors rushing in.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as she got out of bed and went over to Brooke.

"Her water broke and she's going into labor." A doctor replied.

"I have to go call Nathan and Haley." Rachel left the room to call them, and they said they would be there in 5 minutes. Rachel went back in and sat next to Brooke and held her hand.

"Hey Brooke you're going to be a mommy, your baby is going to be born today! So I think today is the perfect day to wake up. I don't know how you do it, your 18 having a baby and I'm not even sure you know it but you're the bravest and strongest person I know. And this baby is going to be just like you, I'm sure of it.'' Tears started to burn in Rachel's eyes. "Look neither of us had the greatest parents to say the least, but I promise you your baby will have the most supportive, loving, overprotected caring parents known to man, I'll make sure of it.'' Nathan and Haley walked in with Lyndsey. Nathan sat on the other side and kissed Brooke's forehead then held her hand, while Haley sat on her bed near her head, holding Lyndsey with one hand and stroking Brooke's hair with the other. A doctor came into the room.

"How long until she delivers?'' Haley asked.

"It varies, she's 4 centimeters dilated. There's really no way of knowing it could be an hour all the way to 10 hours.'' The doctor left.

"So what are we suppose to do now? I mean what do you do when you know your friend will probably die within 24 hours and your just there watching her and there's nothing you can do about it.'' Rachel asked.

"I don't know we all knew this day would come, it's just..." Haley trailed off.

"We hoped she was awake and everything was ok when this day came." Nathan finished.

"Yeah." Rachel said. After a few minutes of silence Rachel started to laugh and Nathan and Haley looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?'' Haley asked.

"Remember when Brooke did that whole reenactment thing about you guys. Like your first date, first night together and stuff like that.''

"Yeah she was always thinking. That was a fun night." Nathan said.

"You know that's when we first started becoming friends. I was upset about Cooper and she wanted to make me feel better so she invited me to the party. She said she wouldn't wish a broken heart on anyone not even her worst enemy, but in the end she got a broken heart from her best friend and boyfriend.''

"How about the time she dressed Haley up like Sandy from Grease." Nathan said.

"Yeah she was trying to help me get you back, but she made me look like a fool."

"I think she made you look hot.'' Nathan said, and kissed Haley.

"Ok enough Naley action, there's a baby here." Rachel said.

"How about that bachelorette party or our first date she arranged." Nathan said.

"Yeah or the Fantasy boy draft she organized and didn't get Lucas."

"Oh my gosh she was jealous for weeks."

"We can't forget Clean Teen's." Rachel said.

"When I heard you and Brooke were born again virgins I laughed my ass off."

"What are we going to do without her?" Haley asked.

"I wish I knew." Nathan answered.

For the next 4 hours they all talked about they're times with Brooke. Each moment passing knowing it was one less with Brooke. They wanted to freeze time, but knew it wasn't possible so they did what they could, enjoyed the time they had with her. Video taping everything so someone could see there last moments with her. Then the doctor came in and said the words they would never be ready to hear.

"It's time to deliver the baby."

"Can we have a few more minutes?"

"5 that's it."

"Thanks."

"Ok Brooke it's time. You're going to be a great mom. I love you." Haley hugged her best friend one last time and began to cry. Rachel and Nathan got ready to go into the delivery room.

"I'm sorry but we can only have 1 person in there with her." Nathan and Rachel looked at each other.

"You go, you guys are best friends and do everything together she would want you there."

"No you go, you've been with us from the beginning and without you and Haley I don't know that I would have made it through this. You guys helped me a lot and I think if anyone she would want you there, you deserve to be there.'' Nathan excepted and got ready.

"Hey Brooke Haley and me will be in the window and Nathan will be with you holding your hand so don't be scared. I wish you were awake because I know you can't wait to see that little cheerleader or basketball player. Ever since you found out you were pregnant you were thinking about this little one.''

"Ok guys we have to go now." The doctor came in and said and started wheeling her out.

"Good luck Brooke, you and your baby are going to be ok, you're in good hands.'' Rachel said as she winked at Nathan and the doctors. Rachel hugged Brooke and squeezed her hand. One of the machines got louder.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"It's Brooke, her heartbeat is becoming stronger and she's breathing. Doctor I think she's waking up." One of the nurses said. Brooke squeezed Rachel's hand and slowly opened her eyes. Everyone was speechless.

"Br-oke" Lyndsey said her first word. Everyone had tears of happiness.

"Hi guys." Brooke said. Rachel and Haley hopped on the bed and gave Brooke a group hug right there in the middle of the hallway as Nathan smiled.

"What's happening?"

"You're having a baby." Nathan said.

"That's this month." They all laughed.

"I'm so happy you're ok." Haley said.

"We really need to go now." The doctor interjected.

"Ok we love you Brookie."

"I love you guy's too." The doctor wheeled her down to the delivery room while discussing with her the risks the baby has. The doctors were setting up for the c-section while Nathan was holding Brooke's hand and Rachel and Haley were watching through the window.

"All right Brooke I'm Doctor Roberts and I'm going to be conducting the c-section. You ready."

"Yeah." Brooke was scared and she didn't have Lucas to make her feel better but she had Nathan there and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby.

"Nathan what's going on?''

"They're getting the baby out. Don't worry everything will be ok."

"Here's you brand new baby girl.''

"It's a girl" Brooke started to cry.

"Do you have a name picked out?'' The doctor asked.

"Natalie Rachel-Ann Scott."

"She's beautiful Brooke. You did great." Nathan said. Rachel and Haley were excited to have another cheerleader in the family.

"Can I hold her?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis but we have to take her to the NICU right away. It wasn't a normal pregnancy and even though she came full term were going to treat her like a preemie because she didn't get all the vitamins she needed.''

"My baby I didn't get to even hold her or see her. I need to see if she's ok."

"You have to stay here Brooke we have to finish the procedure."

"Nathan go please stay with her she needs family."

"Stats are dropping were loosing her pulse." One of the nurses said as Brooke's monitors began to go crazy.

"Brooke I have to stay here. Come on you can do this you just have to hold on; your baby needs you I need you we all need you."

"Go; tell her I love her." Brooke said before she closed her eyes. Nathan nodded and ran out of the room towards the NICU. Brooke's heart monitor became a flat line.

"Brooke!" Rachel and Haley started to bang on the glass window with tears streaming down their face.

Nathan followed the baby to and saw that she was only 10 in. and under 3 lbs. He was so scared for her and just wanted to help her.

"Excuse me nurse."

"Yes."

"Can I have information on the Scott baby?"

"And you are?"

"Her uncle."

"Ok come with me. Your niece has an undernourishment problem. It caused her lungs not to work correctly and her heart in not pumping blood right. Her liver isn't fully developed and a lot of her organs need help to work."

"Oh my God she needs to be ok we've all been through so much these last few months.''

"Have faith Mr. Davis she made it this far little Scott here is a fighter. Just talk to her, she'll come around." Natalie's heart machine started to go crazy and Doctor's rushed over.

"Natalie" Nathan screamed.

"Brooke'' Rachel and Haley screamed.

"Time of Death.'' A doctor said.

"No stop she's not dead just don't give up yet."


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Haley ran down to the delivery room. Rachel tried to wake Brooke up by saying her name shaking her arm. Haley tried to get the doctors to help her and when that wouldn't work she took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Rachel yelled at Haley.

"I have to call Lucas." Haley said. She dialed his number and held the phone up to Brooke's ear so she could hear his voice.

"Hello, hello, who is this? Haley is that you? Is everything ok?" Lucas said when he answered the phone. Rachel stroked Brooke's hair needing for her to wake up but nothing was happening. The doctors began to hang up their scrubs.

* * *

"Start compressions" A nurse yelled. The doctors and nurses began working on Natalie, they were yelling out all sorts of medical terms and Nathan didn't understand anything. As he stood there watching his niece being operated on he wondered whether or not he did the right thing by keeping this baby alive while Brooke was in acoma she was going through so much and she wasn't even 1 hour old, she was probably in so much pain. She's this little thing that didn't even get to meet her mother or anyone else in her family. It was then Nathan made the decision to go over to her and sit by her and just be there for her. He gently kissed her forehead and held her hand. Her hand was the size of his thumb.

"It's ok Natalie, don't be scared. Were here for you, and we love you baby girl."

* * *

Rachel and Haley sat on either side of Brooke crying holding her hand and praying to God that by some miracle she would come back to life.

"Look Haley I'm sorry how I've been treating you about Brooke, but you know how I feel about her I miss her, she's my pretty girl." A small bump appeared in Brooke's flat heart line, and then a few more appeared.

"Doctor she's back, we got a pulse." Rachel and Haley looked at each other for a while trying to process what they were saying. The doctor examined Brooke.

"She's stable."

"You mean..." Rachel said.

"She's going to be ok girls, she made it.'' Rachel and Haley were so happy that they started to cry and got up and hugged each other so tight that neither could breathe.

* * *

"And we got a pulse, she's stable. Mr. Davis looked like talking to her really did help her. You saved her life." Nathan looked at his niece and a tear fell not because he was sad to see her hooked up to all these monitors but because he was amazed how strong this little girl was even though she had so many things working against her.

* * *

After a few minutes of Rachel and Haley hugging each other then the doctors then Brooke then each other again they remembered the phone was still on.

"Uh Lucas you still there."

"Yeah what's going on you sound like you're at a hospital?"

"What no I'm just watching Grey's Anatomy."

"It sounded so real."

"Yeah well I have to go McDreamy's on."

"Ok."

"Hey Lucas."

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much you have no idea what you did and I love you for it."

"What did I do?"

"Helped make a miracle.'' Haley hung up the phone before Lucas could respond and went with Rachel and Brooke to the recovery room.

* * *

After an hour of sitting with Natalie a reluctant Nathan decided to go check on Brooke. When he walked into the room he saw all 3 girls sharing the hospital bed. As the door shut the girls woke up.

"Nathan how long have we been out." Haley asked

"I don't know I just got here. I was in the NICU with Natalie."

"How is she?" Rachel asked.

"We almost lost her but we got her back. I think she'll pull through she's her mother's daughter."

"I hope so."

"So what happened with Brooke?"

"Same thing they were calling time of death when Haley stepped in and called Lucas. I guess just hearing his voice just gave her reason to live."

"Yeah how do you think she'll react when she hears about him?"

"Same way she reacted last time. She pretends like she's happy for them and she's fine with it, but inside she's depressed and she'll cry herself to sleep every night until she finds that it's not worth it anymore."

"How long did it take for her to stop crying?"

"So far she hasn't stopped."

"Maybe it'll be different this time." Brooke began to awake to the voices of her friends.

"Where's my baby?'' Brooke asked with a scratchy barely audible voice.

"She's in the NICU." Rachel said.

"Well how is she?" Rachel and Haley looked at Nathan for help. He came over to Brooke and sat on the bed.

"God damn it tell me how she is!"

"It's not good Brooke. She's can't breath on her own. Her heart isn't pumping right. Her liver and some of her other organs aren't fully developed."

"But why? I don't understand." Brooke sobbed.

"It wasn't a normal pregnancy. She didn't get the vitamins she needed, the one's you would of produced if you weren't in acoma."

"So this is my fault."

"No Brooke you know who's fault this." Rachel said. Brooke nodded. Nathan and Haley looked between the two girls.

"Why can't they fix her?"

"They're doing their best I promise you I was just up there with her."

"Do you want to call Luke?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head no.

"I want to see my baby and I want you guys to come with me."

"Of course we will go with you." Haley said.

* * *

Haley Rachel Nathan and Brooke were all sitting around the baby. Brooke was stroking her baby's hand.

"My baby is so small."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she's not going to be one tough bitch." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach you always know what to say." Brooke said shook her head and smiled.

"I do look I made you smile."

"She's right Brooke she's going to be fine." Haley said.

"And if she's not?"

"We'll be here for you."

"Thanks guys." All 4 of them looked at the small baby in the incubator with tubes and monitors hooked up to her.

"You know when I was up here earlier they told me that talking to her would help her we should try it." Nathan suggested.

"Good idea Nate, you want to try it Brooke?" Brooke nodded.

"Hi Natalie it's mommy, you got to get better for me baby because I love you so much already and I can't even imagine what it would be like if I lost you." Brooke began to choke up but continued with tears in her eyes." Looking back, I have this regret, that to often when I loved, I didn't say it enough. So I want you to know that I will protect you and love you unconditionally for the rest of my life. I want you to know this because even when I don't say it I mean it I want you to know that you can come to me with any problem you have. You are going to make it through this I know it because you my sweetheart are a fighter, and when we get out of here maybe we can go to the park with Lyndsey and Aunt Haley." Brooke finished talking and Rachel took her hand and smiled at her reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

"Hey Natalie you really got to wake up because your we've all been through so much, and your mom is going through a lot of pain and if you could just get better you could make her so happy. You have a pretty awesome family, which gives you more reason to get better. You have a cousin named Lyndsey she's a little old together you guys will probably cheer together for the Ravens. Then there's you mom Brooke she's a great person and an even better mom, I know you guys will have fun together. Aunt Haley is a singer, she could sing to you she's got a great voice. Then there's Rachel she can be a little tough but she means well, and she's a good friend. You also have grandparents. Your grandma Roe owns a cafe so you can eat free there, and she's a very nice lady and will love you so much when she meets you. Your grandpa is not such a nice man but you had nothing to do with that. Your other grandparents they're not here a lot but that doesn't mean they don't love you and your mom. Since your mom was captain of the cheerleading squad she's got a lot of friends that are going to be happy to see you like Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Junk and uh Peyton." The girls looked up at Nathan. "The last person in your life is" Nathan looked at Brooke and she looked upset and he didn't want to upset her anymore. "Whitey" Brooke smiled. "He isn't just a coach he's like a father he takes the time to teach you important lessons and helps you out whenever he can." Nathan finished talking and took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"There's on more person uncle Nathan forgot to mention" Rachel shook Brooke's hand to give her some confidence. "and that's your daddy. He's a great guy and he would be an even better dad. He's going to love you so much and the reason he's not here is me. You see I didn't want to tell him because I was angry and hurt but mostly selfish and I want to set a good example for you so I'm going to tell him the truth. The reason I didn't tell him was that he caused a lot of pain in mommy's life too many times and when he caused it hurt it hurt really bad, but as much as he hurt me he showed me just as much love. He taught me what it was to love someone and what it was like to be loved, and even if it only lasted a short while it was worth it. I just don't want him to do that to you, I don't want him to give you love then take it away when you need it the most. I realized though that even if he did that to me he would never do that to you because your his daughter, he's going to love you forever and there's nothing that could ever get in the way of that."

They all spent the night with Natalie. While Nathan, Haley and Rachel were asleep Brooke was wide awake watching her baby sleep making sure she was ok. She thought about everything a mother would think about her daughter; her daughter's first steps, her first day of school, her first date, her wedding day. Then she thought about how she was going to tell Lucas he had a daughter. How would he react? What she really needed to know was what happened when she was in acoma? She had so many unanswered questions that she needed answers to, and tomorrow she was going to get her answers.


End file.
